


They

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89





	They

"Are you really a Winchester," she asks, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a dirty french braid.

His answer is a nod, short and simple.

"They say the devil himself curses your name; screams to high heaven and cries for all the children he's lost to the Winchester men. They say your mother was an angel; sacrificed on the altar of the crying child so that good men would not sit idly by."

"Who are they," he asks. His eyes never leave her but a second glance shows him a second face, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. Bloody stumps on her back, gleaming points to her teeth. She smiles and his entire body goes numb.

"You know."


End file.
